


the circle of life

by malikspayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Circle Jerk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, i added rimming on impulse because why not, i feel like there isn't enough circle jerk fics so here you go, i wrote this in like 2 hours so sorry it's not the greatest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikspayne/pseuds/malikspayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a self-indulgent ot4 fic involving a circle jerk and some rimming on the side</p><p>(title is from elton john's "circle of life" because why the heck not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the circle of life

“Have any of you ever participated in a circle jerk before?” 

The boys were munching on a takeaway and Niall nearly choked on his slice of pizza, “Louis, maybe bring this up after we’re eating??” Harry and Liam were laughing at Louis’ question as it was classic Louis behaviour.

“What? It just suddenly sprung to mind, I’m a tad horny and I was curious.” He continued to munch on his pizza casually. 

“When are you not horny though, let’s be honest.” Niall sniggered.

“Oi, I just have a high sex-drive, that is all! You’re just jealous. But anyway, you never answered my question. So have you?”

“To be honest I’m not even sure what it is.” Liam confessed, turning slightly red. Harry and Niall just shook their heads at Louis’ question.

“Ah, sweet, innocent Liam I’ll tell you what it is. Imagine us lads sitting in a circle and tugging each other off. That’s what it is.” He shrugged the comment off as if it was nothing.

“Oh…. Okay.” He avoided eye contact with Louis because not only was he redder in the face, but the thought actually turned him on a bit. 

“So now that we all know what it is I just want to throw something out there. I know in our time we have had a little fun and stuff, a few kisses here and there and maybe some grinding and shamelessly coming in our pants, but I wanted to suggest to turn it up a notch.”

“You want us four to do a circle jerk?” Harry’s voice was noticeably rougher and his eyes slightly glassy. 

“…Yeah.” The air was thicker now and they just kept looking at each other, waiting for someone to respond to Louis’ request. 

Harry quickly adjusted himself in his jeans and put down his pizza, “Yeah, I’m up for one of you wanking me off. I think I’ve already got a semi.” 

“Jesus,” Niall muttered under his breath, “at least let me finish my food first.” 

“Liam?” Louis put his hand on Liam’s thigh for a bit of comfort before he started moving his hand towards his crotch. “I know the thought is making you hard.”

Liam let out a shaky breath. “Fuck.” He quickly grabbed Louis’ hand and placed it on his crotch, relieving some discomfort of his cock straining against his jeans. 

Louis smirked before gripping Liam’s cock, “That’s the spirit. But don’t come yet.” Before Liam could protest he took his hand away.

“Always were a forward guy aren't you Louis? So are we doing this now?” Niall stood up, brushing any food remains off of himself. 

“Yeah, let’s put some pillows on the floor in case this gets wild and then sit in a circle.” The four of them quickly made a little bed of pillows and then sat in a tight circle, their knees knocking together. 

“So.” Liam cleared his throat. 

“Seeing as we are already a bit riled up I think we should just crack on with it although – shit, maybe we should have some lube,” Louis ran off to his bathroom quickly, bringing back a strawberry scented lube which was half empty, “this will do. So basically, I’ll jerk off Harry, Harry jerks off Liam, Liam jerks off Niall and then Niall jerks off me. Got it lads?”

Everyone is a bit red in the face already with a sheen of sweat on their foreheads. They all nod quickly, staring at Louis as if they were waiting for him to make the first move. 

Louis looks at Harry who is already panting a bit in anticipation, moving his eyes from Louis’ lips to his crotch. Louis leans over slightly and places his palm over Harry’s bulge, squeezing it slightly. “Mmm, you feel so big. I can’t wait to get my hands on you, Harry.” 

He rubs his hand over Harry’s crotch before slowly unzipping his jeans. The other boys still haven’t moved, they are too enamoured with Louis’ actions. “Are you guys going to join in or what?” Whilst he pops the button open he feels a hand on his own crotch and lets out a subtle sigh. 

“Shit, you feel big.” Harry remarks as he quickly catches up and has his hand already in Liam’s pants. Liam lets out a guttural moan, finally letting himself go. He takes a moment before sliding a hand over Niall’s crotch, who also lets out a low moan. 

“See? It’s good already- fuck.” Niall quickly grabbed Louis’ cock and squeezed it slightly. 

Now that they had their hand in each other’s pants, they were already much more relaxed.

Louis took Harry’s cock out from his boxers and started jerking him off with a slow pace, the friction delicious because of the lube. He looked at the other lads who were also looking as if they were enjoying themselves. 

Harry had his head tipped back, mumbling incoherently, Liam was biting his bottom lip hard whilst concentrating on bringing Niall off, and Niall had his head facing towards his crotch, mouth hanging open. 

The room was filled with the sound of friction on their cocks, whimpers, moans, and a lot of “please”s from Harry.

Louis was revelling in the feeling of making Harry fall apart from underneath his fingertips. Despite him only wanking him off, he was so sensitive and responsive, hips jerking up to meet the downward pace of Louis’ hand and whimpers spilling out of his mouth. He could honestly just come from the sight. 

Niall’s hand felt so good on his cock, it was embarrassing how close he was to coming already. It was just the right amount of pressure and friction to work him up quickly. He decided to lock his eyes on the floor as the sight any of the boys falling apart would push him over the edge. 

Harry was working his hand quickly over Liam’s cock, who looked as if he was close to orgasm as well. His hair was sticking to his forehead and begged Harry to slow down a little.  
“I don’t w’na come just yet.” Liam pleaded. 

“Shit,” Niall moaned, “I’m gonna be the first to come- fuck, aren’t I.” Liam’s hand slowed down after Niall’s comment.

“Louis,” Harry gasped loudly, “I don’t wanna come like this.” His hips moving out of control now, chasing his orgasm but wanting to stop.

“What d’ya mean?” He took his hand away from Harry’s cock, but everyone else continued. 

“I want you to-“ He was momentarily disturbed by small sob from Niall, who had came over Liam’s hand and on his shirt.

“Fuck. That was one of the best wanks I’ve gotten.” He still continued his movement on Louis’ cock.

“I want you to rim me.” Harry’s blunt comment was too much for Louis and it sent him over the edge, throwing his head back, pulsing on Niall’s hands and letting out a high-pitched moan which echoed in the room. His thighs were shaking and he had a sudden urge to take one of Niall’s fingers and suck his come off it. 

So he did. 

“What the fuck.” Niall didn’t try to take his hand away, he just stared in shock and lust. Louis locked eyes with Liam who obviously couldn’t hold back any longer and spurted onto Harry’s hand. Louis moaned with the overwhelming taste of himself. A bit bitter, so he makes a mental note to eat more pineapple. 

“Harry get on your hands and knees.”

It took a minute for Harry to register what Louis just said but then he suddenly scrambled to a space on the floor and got into position. 

Louis crawled over, with his cock still hanging out and pulled down Harry’s jeans along with his boxers, revealing Harry’s peachy bum. 

“Such a nice bum you have.” Louis spread Harry’s cheeks apart and dragged his finger over his hole, Harry whimpering at the touch. 

“P-please Louis, I need to come.” His cock was flushed, leaving pre-cum on his white shirt. 

“Be patient my love.”

Niall and Liam were still sitting the same position, overwhelmed with what just happened and with what is happening now.

Louis moved his face closer to Harry’s hole and licked a fat stripe over it, moaning at the taste. 

“Fuck, shit, oh my god.” Harry was a trembling mess.

Louis loved the noises he was making and it was making him hard again. “Baby, you’re so loud. I love it.” 

He then continued to lick over his hole, really paying attention to how he was doing it and what made Harry respond the most. Harry was getting louder so Louis knew he was close. He was actually surprised that he had lasted this long.

“I’m g’na come.” Harry panted, pushing him bum back onto Louis’ face, almost grinding on it to get what he needs to push him over the edge.

Louis gripped his bum tightly so he couldn’t move, and ate him out like there was no tomorrow. His jaw started to ache but he loved it. Harry was sobbing now, the pleasure almost too much so he had to put his hand on his cock to finish himself off. 

He came on his hand and all over the floor, breathing loudly and collapsing, his arms unable to hold him up any longer. Louis sat up, his cock hard again but too worn out to do anything about it.

“Fuck, you’re good with your tongue.” Harry managed to say after a minute or two of heavy breathing.

Louis didn’t want to admit that he felt smug but he definitely felt smug. “So, rimming is something you like eh?”

Harry stuck his middle finger up, “You can tease me later but not now.” He was too exhausted to handle anything else.

In amidst all of this, Liam and Niall still hadn’t moved and maybe their cocks were hard again too.

“That escalated quickly didn’t it lads?” All they could do was laugh.


End file.
